


Loki's Assistant

by Areiana_Duval



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiana_Duval/pseuds/Areiana_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day, non marvel tail of Loki coming in to take over a branch of a company and the spunky young assistant Areiana. Sure she is a god send in trying to clean up the shambles of the office that the former boss had left him, but he starts to wonder if she could be so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Assistant

The alarm blared at 5am with the local dance station, she groaned and rolled over, debating whether to hit the snooze button or not, she decided against it seeing as it was a Monday. Leaving the music to play and work its way through her sleep fuzzed brain she sat up yawned and stretched, she could see the first rays of light starting to peek under the heavy drapes that she used instead of a wall on her loft area, not being in any way ready for something so bright, she left them closed and padded across the soft rug to her bathroom. Flicking on the dimmer set of lights she pulled of her tank top and sleep pants and stepped into the glass shower and let the water fall from the wide rain shower head.

 

Bloody hell she loved this thing.

 

Just as she did everything in her lovely loft apartment she owned, she had built and decorated it lovingly, the bathroom was black and white tiled allover and had different settings for light throughout, and the lights over the large and deep soaking tub were on their own settings, she looked over her shoulder t the nook it was in, big and deep enough for two to relax, or play, depending on their fancy, not that play ever happened.

 

Rinsing the last of the conditioner from her hair and feeling much more awake she toweled off and brushed out her waist length mop before braiding it. Once her body was dry she hung her towels and stepped back into the bedroom, completely naked she pulled back the drapes on their tracks and opened her room to the flood of light and the two story floor to ceiling windows that in cased the lower area of her loft, and looked out across the sound. She smiled at herself, imaging her sisters shrieking if they saw her display. It wasn’t like anyone could see her in her bed room anyways. She went to her closed and picked out an old favorite that the office has probably seen a dozen times, but she really did not care anymore.

 

A heather grey skirt that flowed around her knees, cowl neck cream sweater that could be worn as a tunic, her call boots and a wide black belt around her narrow waist so she didn’t look so frumpy. She shut off her radio and made her way down the steal steps that gave a soft ring as she descended and went into her kitchen tucked under one side of the loft. Looking at the time she settled for a muffin and a protein shake, tossed them into her messenger bag and locked the door as she left. 

 

The drive wasn’t too bad this time of day and as she arrived to the parking garage at the towering building she worked in, she was pleased to see it was still empty, then again no one ever showed up as early as she did, not any more anyways. She was surprised to see a lovely, shiny black Jaguar in the back corner she normally parked in on the sky bridge level, it made her poor little Aveo junk in comparison. Still she backed in to her usually spot on the 3rd floor of the garage and locking up she made her way to the sky bridge that would take her to the upper lobby of the high rise. Calling for the elevator there she pulled out her note pad, heaven forbid her boss buy her a damn tablet, she started going over her notes she made at the end of the day friday, and pulled out a pen jotting little notes next to them as to what the important issues were and what she should try to get her boss to focus on first.

 

She really should have done this over the weekend she thought with a sigh as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the 25th floor. She was the assistant to the man who ran the largest tourism agency in her city, at least it was, in the past year the boss had started acting funny, hiding things, and all around just not caring anymore, well he cared about chasing skirt anyway, it was part of the reason she had started to dress the way she did and not like the P.A. she was, Rodney Greenfield was an old man who liked young skirts, being she was the youngest in his office at 22, well you get the idea, he backed off after she threaten to quit and go to HR. he begged her not to he needed her. He needed her because he was not doing a damn thing himself, the business was losing money, if they lost to much, the company that owned them would shut them down, it was only a matter of time, which is why she spent most of her weekend working on her resume. She felt bad about it, part of her still felt loyal to a company she had stay with since she first started to intern at the age of 19 and she was proud to have worked her way up to the position she had, but clearly times were changing, she just hoped her resume would be impressive enough to get her a good position else ware. 

 

She came back out of her head she saw lights on in the office, no one ever gets here before her anymore. Regardless she went in and set her stuff at her desk that was right outside of Mr. Greenfields office and started up her computer, there were lights on in Mr. Greenfields office, okay THAT was really strange, he rarely came in before noon anymore. 

 

“Maybe he is sleeping of a bender courtesy of the company’s credit card.” She mumbled to herself, she should probably check in with him and then type up her notes to present to him later. Pushing her beat up rolling chair back, ugh that damn wheel fell off again, she stood and went to the door of Mr. Greenfields office, giving a light knock she walked in and but a smile on her face.

 

“Good Morning Mr. Greenfield! I am surprised to… see.. you in.. before me?” Her stamen turned into a question of confusion at the man who was standing behind Mr. Greenfields desk, holding a bankers box of files. He was dressed in charcoal grey slack and was a buttoned waist coat that matched, his white buttoned down shirt bad the sleeved rolled back exposing strong slender forearms, an elegant neck went up to an incredibly handsome face, black hair that was a bit longer than most corporate types she had seen and stunning emerald eyes under elegant raised black eyebrows.

 

She looked around the office to make sure it was the same interior decorating as before, even went as far as to lean back out of the door to check the name plaque on the door and look across the office to see the company logo on the front window in the lobby.

 

“Ok, I have been known to get a little out of sorts when I’m too far into work, but this is a little extreme.” She said putting her hands on her hips, she put more weight on one foot than the other so her hip popped out a little bit. “Who are you, where is Mr. Greenfield, and what the hell is going on here?” 

 

***~~~***~~~***

 

Loki looked up from yet another box of mess when the door opened, who would possibly be showing up this early? He was told that the office was not official open until 9am, it was only 7. The young girl took him by surprise, despite her dowdy dress she was a rather pretty girl with her sunset red hair and forest green eyes. She seemed to be looking him over just as he was her, and then her question. 

 

“I am Loki Laufeyson, Mr. Greenfield has been removed from the company for his incompetence, now who exactly are you and why should it matter.” Loki snapped at her, for a moment he felt a little bad as her shoulders slumped.

 

“That ass wipe, he probably knew he was getting shut down too.” She grumbled crossing her arms under her ample bosom, Loki noticed. “I am sorry Mr. Laufeyson, if I had known; I would not have come in to bother you. I am Areiana Duval, Mr. Greenfield’s assistant, well I was anyways.”

 

“Ah! YOU are Miss Duval then,” Loki said setting the box down on the desk and coming around to stand in front of her and extended his hand out, she eyed him a moment and then slipped her hand in his, he closed his slender fingers around her, trapping her there for a moment.

 

“I have heard a lot about you and what a hard worker you are, why in the hell did you stay, you could clearly see this place was sinking.” Loki asked her he finally let her go. A pretty pink color lightly stained her cheeks. 

 

“To be honest, I have been working on my resume; I thought I would have a little more time I guess.” She said with a shrug.

 

“Miss Duval you are by no means fired, I am simply taking over, the only way I am letting anyone go is if they fall under preferring Rodney’s poor business habits..” He re assured her. “Now then, it appears we will have some time before the others get here, please tell me you have some order to this mess!” He said gesturing to the boxes of files.

 

“If this came from the back storage closet, then sadly I don’t, I never had a key to there, he got pissy when I wanted to go through and reorganize the file cabinets last winter. That was when I knew something was going on.” Areiana admitted with a frustrated sigh.

 

“Most of the time he kept me out of the office running errands these last few months, though I am sure the threat of a sexual harassment claim did not help either, ‘best to remove temptation’ “ she finished imitating the way Rodney often spoke. Loki could not hold back the chuckle that brought forth.

 

“Well then, consider this another type of working interview and let us see if we can start making any sense of this mess. I have a feeling that this is going to be a more difficult task than originally thought.” He snapped in frustration, by no means was it directed at Miss Duval, on the contrary, from everything he was told, he could have no one better at his side for this transition than her. To his surprise, she did not protest or argue as he had seen many women done; instead she pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and walked up to the desk.

 

“Ok then, have you started to look at any of this? How much more is there? I don’t suppose that anything was marked in any way what so ever was it?” She fired off the questions as she started to look at the different papers. Loki answered the best he could and soon they had started to separate some of the mess across the large office, several small piles for various different papers.

 

“I still can’t believe how much of this is your handwritten notes.” Loki said uncrossing his legs and stretching his arms up from where he sat on the floor, not far from him Areiana did the same only fell back so she was laying on the floor.

 

“I kept telling him I could type faster, but he refused to let me near his computer or let me get a tablet, of course I still typed everything up on my own before handing over any notes, so anything that is in my handwriting I have.” She responded lifting her legs just slightly to rotate her ankles. 

 

“You do really?” Loki asked stunned. 

 

“Of course, I was covering my ass.” She said with a snort.

 

“That’s it, you can’t quit, Miss Duval the interview is over, and you work for me now.” Loki said standing and brushing down the wrinkles in his trousers. He walked over to where Areiana was still laying down and leaned forward with a hand held out to her. She grinned up at him and took his hand allowing him to help her up to a standing position.

 

“Yes Sir, Mr. Laufeson.” She said, even giving him a quick salute.

 

“Well then, it is 10 after 9, shall we see who has bothered to show up and give them the news?” he asked rolling his sleeves down and buttoning them at the wrist.  
“It’s not going to be easy, most of the folks got used to the way the old boss ran things.” Areiana said pulling her own sleeves down into place.

 

“Miss Duval, I was sent here to remove those people and get this branch of the Nine realms Travel Agency to get back and running into the productive office that it used to be, I am well aware that it is going to take a lot of hard work and upsetting a lot of people.” Loki said tilting his chin up towards her, daring her to say anything else against him.

 

“Good, this place has needed this kind of leadership for a long time. Lucky for you, you arnt going out there alone anymore.” Areiana said stepping up and straightening his collar before stepping back. Loki stared at the woman before him. He knew he had a strong partner with him now. Suddenly, being sent the this far away city didn’t seem quite so bad. Now to step out and break the news that change had come, and they could either stay on, or move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Loki just would not shut up so here we are with another story to tell. Hope you enjoy Areiana showing a lot more spunk this time around!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Ari


End file.
